The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Fismillerl’.
‘Fismillerl’ was discovered by the inventor, Hubert Sumser, from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the variety ‘Fismille’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,660). ‘Fismille’ is characterized by large, bright red colored bracts, dark-green foliage almost without lobes, upright and moderately tall plant habit, and early flowering time.
‘Fismillerl’ was discovered among a group of potted plants of ‘Fismille’ growing in a greenhouse in Merzhausen, Germany, in 1999. Shading, black-out, by black cloth was applied from Sep. 1, 1999, on, and by mid September one plant began to develop colored bracts while the rest of plants were still green. This plant was observed and after a few weeks taken to Hillscheid for further observation and cultivation. In the summer of 2000, cuttings were taken, rooted and grown out for the trial cultivation in the fall. After discarding 20% of the plants during this first examination, the test was repeated in 2001 and 2002, and thereafter, the new characteristic proved to be uniform and stable.
Asexual reproduction of ‘Fismillerl’ was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. Asexual reproduction of ‘Fismillerl’ was first performed in a greenhouse in July of 2000 in Hillscheid, Germany. Horticultural examination of the plants starting in 2001 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fismillerl’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.